my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Jouko
|voice = Yes |killable = Not directly, but can be knocked unconscious |name = Jouko Ollevi}} Jouko "Jokke" Ollevi (or the drunk guy) is the person that may call the player at night (02:00) to take him from the pub and drive him to his home. He will pay the player between to at the goal. His house is located at the eastern side of the map, between Loppe and the firewood man's house. It is possible to pick him up with the Satsuma, Hayosiko, Ferndale and Ruscko. The man can be knocked down if the player walks into him, and his limbs (legs, torso, arms, thighs, hands, etc.) can be moved by clicking and dragging, just like Jani, Petteri, or Pena when killed. Kilju Jouko also buys kilju from the player at various rates depending on the quality of the stuff, the highest sum for a single canister being . As it takes a few days for the fermentation process to happen, and one full batch being enough to fill 20 juice canisters, the most cash that can be made off him in one go is . Exploiting him by selling kilju bottles filled with water after giving him one bottle filled with good kilju will result in him calling the player, saying that he knows he's been swindled. This will cause Jouko to slash the Satsuma's tyres, which then need to be replaced. This can be done by taking the tyres to Fleetari's repair shop and selecting a set of tyres. New house After Jouko has been taken home six times and at least 3 hours and 45 minutes of real time has passed, he will call the player, requesting help with moving his furniture to his new house in Peräjärvi. Once all of his furniture has been moved, Jouko will hand out a sizeable sum of money, and kilju can be sold to him once more. The suitcase Giving him a ride for the fifth time, Jouko reveals that he is in fact a millionaire and has hidden a suitcase filled with cash somewhere near the lake. Finding and keeping the suitcase will cause Jouko to try to murder the player in their sleep with an ax. He can be neutralised by punching him or running him over with the Satsuma, Hayosiko, or the Gifu. Sleeping in a place other than the bed at the player's house will also prevent him from attacking. Consequences After Jouko has attempted to murder the player, he will vanish. While trying to find out what happened to him, the player might come across a note pinned to the door of his old house with an ax; it is a note saying that it was his fault, he lost it all, and that everyone will have it easier now. His fate can be revealed by driving over to the concrete bridge by the river. Quotes *''"Good evening! Thank you for coming!"'' *''"Here is a small compensation of your troubles."'' *''"My wife is going to move to Vaasa and get herself a finnswede man. Those are so clean and sober! 30 years of marriage down the drain."'' *''"One of these days I will run to the rail tracks and shout: Blow that whistle and run over me, sucker!"'' Phone quotes: *''"I tried to call everybody. Please can you pick me up from the Pub and drive me home?"'' *''"You have sold me shit, you little bastard! Smell pussy!"'' Kilju quotes: :"Let's see how good sugar wine this is..." :"Very good sugar wine! I love this, strong as hell! I pay good for this." :"I taste little bit yeast in this..." :"This tastes like water and piss, I want alcohol, not this mess..." Trivia *His surname was first revealed when looking at the mailbox near his house. *His real name was revealed in the Pro Pilkki player names. *His name and nickname may be reference to Jouko Ahola. *After Jouko's attempt to murder the player, the door in the player's bedroom will still be opened when the player wakes up from his bed, even though Jouko has already committed suicide. This is most likely an oversight by the developer. See also *Jouko's favorite drink *Jokke's house *Driving Jouko to his home *Moving *Jokke's new house *Jouko's party drink *Jouko's jackpot *Jouko's last day